Tediz: Uprising
by PatrickSim
Summary: Part 1 of a 3 part series. Watch now as we see the Tediz rise from the ashes.
1. Old Friends

Chapter 1 - Old Friends  
  
  
Hello good audience. By reading this fanfic, I assume you have played Conker's Bad Fur Day, and most likely by now, have beaten it. So Conker's king now, right? "Who would've thought that?" Certainly not Conker. But things come and go; the depression that fell upon Conker had drifted away, and he had started living life now. A king's suppose to have it all, right?   
  
Even in Conker's heart, his memories of Berri had gone dusty, and she now only exists in photo albums, and the nights were Conker couldn't sleep; Berri didn't even show up (as often) in dreams anymore, and Conker hadn't noticed. No, he isn't pushing his past away from himself; he admits to everything that has happened, so don't call him cold-hearted, dear reader; after all, it's been 10 years.   
  
Conker here, sees that we should just move on (although he might not have shown it during the ending sequence). If he follows that point of view, then he is now the happiest person in the world. Who knows if he does? Even I, the author, can't tell you; these characters have a life of their own, I'm just here to tell the tale.   
  
Anyways, let's get back to the story.   
  
As Conker looked out the window, he sighed with boredom.  
  
Conker - Of all the days to rain...   
  
The rain, which started in the morning, had cancelled all of Conker's plans for the day. It was night now, and it hadn't even stopped once!  
  
Behind him, the Skinny Guard and Fat Guard, two weasels were playing Big 2, a card game that most squirrels didn't know about.   
  
Fat Guard - HA! I win again!  
  
Skinny - You cheated!  
  
Yes, Fat Guard (and since we don't know his real name, we'll just refer to him as that, ok?) did cheat. But knowing Skinny Guard's intelligence (you'd think he'd learn after 10 years), he would always get away with it.  
  
Skinny Guard - Ok, fine. Just deal the next hand.  
  
*BAM*  
  
The throne room's doors were pushed open; can't actually knock them down since they're really big. It was Rodent, Conker's left hand in the army.  
  
Rodent - Uhm, excuse me Conker, but there's something I have to tell you.   
  
Conker instantly recognized the squeaky voice. The same old squeaky voice he heard when he went to war with that squirrel.   
  
Conker - Hey Rodent! How's it hangin'? Haven't seen you in quite a while. You up for golf Saturday?  
  
Rodent - Yeah! Of cours--I mean, I don't think there's enough time for golf.   
  
Conker - Oh? Is something up with the army?  
  
Conker left the window and walked up to Rodent, who was wearing the standard General attire; dark green clothes, a camouflaged helmet, and some nice dark boots. Surprisngly, Rodent wasn't a half bad General, he even went to war with his soldiers, not staying back like a big wig pen-pusher a certain Sarge had said.  
  
Rodent - No, nothing wrong with the army, but we found something real bad.   
  
Rodent's tone was getting squeakier by the moment, but Conker didn't mind. Squeaky. What an amusing word, Conker thought...  
  
Conker - Well, are you going to tell me?  
  
Rodent - Right... uhm, well, we found Tediz.   
  
Conker - Tediz?! Oh no... I felt for sure we got every single one of them in that war 10 years ago!  
  
Rodent - Uhm, I thought so too.   
  
Conker - Where'd they come from? What are they doing right now?  
  
Rodent - We don't know where they came from. Uhm, squirrels from the islands found them on the beaches, and reported to us. We took care of it, all Tediz are now in our custody sir! But, they don't seem to be themselves, they said they don't remember anything or how they got to the islands.  
  
Conker turned his back to Rodent. Survivors, he thought, there's always survivors. His curiousity got the best of him, and he instructed Rodent to feed the Tediz and that he'll go see them tomorrow; not after telling him that they'll be going for golf Saturday.  
  
The king was looking forward to it, it was always nice to get out of the castle. He walked out of the throne, and the two guards didn't notice. He can fire them, they never do their job, but Conker couldn't care less. What was there for them to do?   
  
Ever since the Tediz were destroyed, or so they thought, it's been pretty peaceful around here. Conker went to sleep without any thoughts disturbing him. Let us not disturb him either, and slowly go out the window.   
  
Ah, what a beautiful night. Seems like the rain was mischievously playing with Conker, since it had stopped as soon as Conker closed his eyes. Above us, the stars shone brightly, and it was probably more splendid on the ocean, in which the reflection made it all more brilliant.   
  
How calm the beach is now. Who would know that Conker's great, great, great, great, grandson would be running for his life from the Tediz on the exact same beach? Certainly not Conker, otherwise he would have made the order to slaughter all the Tediz being held captive right now. But he didn't, and that mistake is pretty damn big one.   
  
Yawning aren't you? Yeah, it is a bit late. We should rest. Let's float higher, to the clouds, not before taking the marvellous view of the land (we'll go down and visit first thing tomorrow morning). Ah over there! That looks like a nice cloud to lie on.  
Now close your eyes, and sweet dreams.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There ya go, the beginning of another. I hope I haven't sounded like a major hypocrite, but I think this chapter is a nice length. Oh yeah, and before you start saying that there's no plot, take time to recognize other author's like Stephen King, then you'll know what I'm doing. Here's one secret about a good fanfic, it's all about characters, and how lively you can make them. Anyways, cya in chapter 2. 


	2. Windy, Neither Silent Nor Loud

Chapter 2 - Windy, Neither Silent Nor Loud  
  
  
A/N: I'm warning you now, it's getting pretty disturbing here on out.  
  
Wake up sleepy-head! It's time for chapter 2! Ah..... Would you look at that? No, to your left, there... nice sunrise, ain't it? The clouds seem to be golden, and light spreads everywhere, it's beautiful. You never saw? Well you should. Either way, it's time to continue our journey.   
  
We'll join Conker shortly, but now, let's go visit that town I mentioned yesterday. As we fly down from our cloud, we see two dots on a road. Let's go in for a closer look.  
  
2 motorcycles seem to racing each other down a lone road. Let's hitch a ride.   
  
The two Harleys race along at 150 km/h, and as we nudge between the two roaring machines, we see that the two squirrels are around 17, 20, but they don't concern us; we're just here for the ride.   
  
We're nearing town now, and it's amazing they haven't been caught by a police officer. This is mainly because the cops aren't worried about these things, they're more focused on the recent murders, along with the sighting of Tediz. Are these Tediz dangerous? Yes, but not as much in the future.   
  
Let's jump the bikes right now, before their collision with an oncoming police cruiser. Looking around, we see a somewhat ghost town. But rest assured, this isn't a horror fanfic, it's just 6:00 am.   
  
Geez, just look at this place; you'd expect a tumbleweed to roll past any second now. The buildings surrounding us seem to be made after the old westerns, with dust blowing out of the walls every time something settles. It even looks like everything will collapse with one well-thrown rock.   
  
This, folks, is the "modernized" Windy. Yup, the same one you visited during Conker's Bad Fur Day. The land has changed since the last time Conker went there; the hills that once seemed to mark the boundary limits have been configured to make room for the growing squirrel population, they even have their own casino!   
  
The windmill has been knocked down by a certain flying squirrel, but no one knows about that. Also, Pooland has "dried" out due to the flushing of the source, a singing blob of shit.   
  
Remember this scene, we'll be come back in about 500 years, when the real story begins. You might ask, then what the hell are we doing here? I thought you'd like to see what squirrels think of Tediz during this time.   
  
Joseph Hawkins, a grey furred squirrel, is walking along down the seemingly empty street. Stores and bars haven't opened yet, but that doesn't mean people aren't awake. Behind Joseph are a mob of squirrels. No, not villagers, they're too "modern" for that. Besides, these squirrels were armed with pistols, magnums, and shotguns; not slingshots and pitchforks. They relied on their accuracy and speed, not a plunger that detonates Tediz once you stand on it.  
  
Joseph - Alright everybody, we're heading to the mountains now. Shoot anything that's looks anything close to a Tedi, and if you catch one, show them no mercy; as they've shown none to us!  
  
The crowd yelled in agreement.   
  
What Joseph said was true. Over the past weeks, the corpse of mutilated squirrels have been found all over the place; ranging from children to adults. Of course, the typical mob points the finger at anything suspicious. And we can all say the so called "extinct" Tediz showing up is pretty damn suspicous.   
  
Joseph was the undisputed leader of this group mainly because his loss was the greatest.   
  
Exactly 9 days ago, 4:56 p.m, Joey here was with his wife and 3 kids at the park-resort on a nice Sunday. They didn't really like the city parks, since you could still smell the pollution.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Joe - Hey Kyle, catch!  
  
The football went twirling through the air, and into the paws of a dirty-blonde (and spike) haired 16-year-old boy.   
  
Kyle - Nice throw Dad!  
  
A 6-year-old girl was tugging at Kyle's pants. He looked down and saw a ponytail waving through the air, the blue eyes were sparkling, but right now, it was impatient and anxious. This is his little sister, Melissa.  
  
Melissa - Let me try! Mom! Kyle's not sharing!   
  
Kyle - What?! Whatever, here. Thow the ball to dad.   
  
The little tyke threw the ball using all her might, but it went straight to he ground and bounced around for a while. A couple of birds near a bush attracted this youth's curiousity, and soon-to-be missing Melissa went off to see if she could catch one.   
  
Kyle picked up the football, and steadied his position. With the perfect throw, the spiraling ball went straight into dad's arms.   
  
Joseph - Nice throw!   
  
Joe threw the football back. He just knew that Kyle was going to the NFL one day. His throws were amazing, and very accurate. The golden arm, Joe thought.   
  
A short distance away, Joseph's wife, Lily, was setting up the picnic with her 13 year old son, David.   
  
Lily - Picnic's almost ready!  
  
The mother's intuition came in right there. Lily looked around. She saw David setting up the plates, and heading to his father seeing if he could intercept Kyle's throw.   
  
She saw some other families, also taking advantage of this glorious day. She also saw that the other families still had their young daughters playing with them. She looked around and realized hers did not.   
  
Lily - Hey Kyle, go get your sister. Time to eat.  
  
Kyle - Alright Mom.  
  
Kyle chuckled as he walked away from the scene of his little brother crashing into his Dad.   
  
Kyle - Hey Melissa, come out! We got ice cream!  
  
That ice cream statement would usually work. But not this time, no siree bob. The confused teen walked to the same bushes that his little sister went into, except there were no birds this time. The bushes led onto a rough path that went straight into the woods.   
  
Looking around, Kyle didn't see her sister anywhere, but something caught his eyes. A little barbie sneaker was on the path. Kyle knew this was his sister's, and being the optimist, he figured she just dropped it while playing with chasing birdies.   
  
But that soon faded, as he continued yelling.   
  
Meanwhile, Lily was getting worried.   
  
Lily - What's taking Kyle so long?   
  
Joseph - You know your daughter, she wouldn't listen to her brother during a bird hunt.   
  
Lily - I know he would've used the ice cream lure by now...  
  
Joseph - Alright, me and Davie will go get them. Don't worry, sweetie.  
  
As the two surviving boys of this family walked off, Lily was left alone with the food, but her appetite was gone.   
  
Joseph - Hey Kyle! Melissa! Come out come out wherever you are.  
  
David - Hey Kyle I saw your girlfriend here! She wants to see you.  
  
David knew his brother like a brother should. He expected him to jump out as soon as he mentioned Teressa, but not this time.   
  
Joseph - Shit... David, I'll look here, and you go look over there.  
  
David went off to the direction he was instructed to, and shortly arrived at the same spot where Kyle saw the shoe, but it wasn't there anymore.  
  
David - Hey Kyle! This ain't funny!  
  
David went into the woods, and looked in almost every direction. The trees around him were low, and this annoyed him because they were the trees with those prickly needles on the branches, and he had to kneel to get around.   
  
Gentle wind was the only thing he heard, until some bushes in front of him rustled a bit. Probably Melissa complaining about that hiding spot, David thought. They weren't going to get him this time, and he sneaked up to the bush, and got ready to yell-when suddenly, a paw reached out of the bushes, grab his throat, and pulled him in.  
  
David tried to scream, but the grip around his throat was strong. He could barely open his eyes-he was going unconscious. He waved his arms trying to punch whoever it was, but suddely felt a sharp blade go through his muscles; some bastard stabbed him.   
  
He tried to get free once more, but his strength faded every time the dagger came down on him.  
  
Joseph had returned to Lily.   
  
Lily - Where's David?   
  
Joseph - I thought he came back...Fuck...  
  
Lily - No...  
  
Joseph rushed to his jacket and pulled out a cell phone. The police arrived, formed a search party, but they didn't find anything.  
  
At least, not until the next day.   
  
The police knocked on the Hawkins' door, and a red eyed Lily opened it (Joe was at work). She stuffed the tissues in her robe pockets, and for a few moments, she lit up, thinking they found her missing children. That was slightly true, but not they way she expected.   
  
Their little girl, Melissa, was found deep in the park-resort, dead. Her left leg was missing, as was one of her eyeballs. Bruises and cuts on her face and her body signified that she was beaten to death, while being raped, as the autopsy revealed.   
  
Kyle had all his body parts, and his cause of death was multiple knife wounds. 21 in total.   
  
David was not found, and wouldn't be until a month later.   
  
As soon as the police left, without drinking a sip of tea Lily had made, the grieving mother phoned Joseph at work. After hearing the news, Joseph immediately drove home, to be with his wife.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
And that's what led him here today. As the mob marched on to the mountains, they're heading there because they've been "tipped off" that that's where the Tediz were hiding, Joseph stops to take a short break, and turns around. He saw a lot of familiar faces. There was Ed MacDonald, whose wife was murdered, and Bill Stiles, whose also had his children slaughtered.   
  
He knew that all the other people here had lost something, and he was determined to let them take their vengeance.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So how was that? Keep in mind, if you review, it'll make the story all the more better. Thanks. 


	3. The End

Chapter 3 - The End  
  
  
Around the same time a certain Joseph Hawkins gave a short speech to his little Tedi-hunting group, Conker stepped into a prison cell, where the Tediz General Rodent had captured were staying.  
  
Three Tediz were sitting on the single bed; each one of them stared into Conker's eyes as he entered. Conker looked back too, and noted that the Tediz still had the same empty, soul-less, beady, black eyes. But he also noticed that they didn't have any scars on their bodies either, and their faces weren't the usual "I'm gonna kill you" look.   
  
Conker - Alright guys, I thought we settled our war already, what are you still doing here? And who created you? Really, I don't want to have to go to war again, it was bad enough the first time.  
  
Tedi 1 - Well sir, we don't know. We can't remember anything; all we know is that when we woke up, we were thrown in here for no reason!  
  
Tedi 2 - Please let us out! Those squirrels, they hurt us!  
  
The second Tedi pointed to two guards who were standing by the cell. Conker gave them a look of disapproval, but guards don't look like they regret doing what they did. He turned back to the Tediz. Tediz whining and begging for mercy? That's a new one, he thought.   
  
Conker - You guys don't remember what your race did to ours about 10 years ago?  
  
Tedi 3 - We can't even remember what happened before we got here, how do oyu expect us to know anything thatfar back?  
  
Time for the test. Conker took out a pistol, and tossed it to one of the Tediz.   
  
Tedi 3 - What's this for?  
  
Conker - What do you want do with that?  
  
Tedi 3 - I don't know, what do you want me to do?  
  
The Tedi never even picked up the gun, it just sat there on his lap. After 10 seconds of staring, Conker took the gun back, and aimed at one of the Tediz.  
  
Tedi 1 - What are you doing?! We didn't do anything!  
  
The King pulled the trigger, and the weapon let out nothing but a "click". It wasn't loaded.  
  
Conker - Relax, just putting you fellas through a test. Well, I'll see you guys later.   
  
Conker walked out, leaving the Tediz in their own confusion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ronnie Edwards tapped Joe on the shoulder.   
  
Ronnie - Hey Hawkins, are you sure we're going the right way?   
  
Joe - Well, they said that the Tediz were somewhere around here... Let's split up into 2 groups, to cover more ground.  
  
How typical, eh?  
  
Ronnie - Why not just go with a partner, we can get this over with faster!  
  
Joe - Do you know what Tediz are? They'll take us all out if we go into groups of those numbers!  
  
Let's take a birdseye view, shall we? Things seem more creepy that way.   
  
Looking around, we know the group has made it deep into a thick forest, or something close to it. The season being Autumn, the trees surrounding us have been stripped of their leaves, leaving that eerie feeling. The trees themselves seem to be pitch black; and yes, this is very strange since it's only the afternoon, and they only give a hint of Earth when they shine their flashlights on them, revealing some brown texture.  
  
Above us, the sky is a rather dark grey, the type you see when you wake up extra early in the morning to see the sun rise. But even when it's this early, the squirrels can't really shake off the feeling that it's deep at night.  
  
No crickets chirping, no wolves howling, and certainly no birds; guess this isn't exactly the classic scary forest now is it? Just a gentle wind blowing now and then. Ahead of the group, we see a wide path that goes on for who knows how long. Only one path though, and if they really want to cover more ground, one group will go down that path, the other will have to go into the black, black trees.   
  
Joe - So one group will go down tht path, the other will be beside us looking in the forest.  
  
As the flock of squirrels headed forward, they failed to see, and hear, the movements of dark figures behind them.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Conker walked into his bedroom. He layed on his back, and closed his eyes.   
  
Dammit, he thought, why are the Tediz back? They were such a fucking pain in the ass the first time around, now what do they want?  
  
But wait, they seem a bit peaceful this time around; didn't even try to shoot Conker when they had the chance.   
  
No, it wouldn't work if he just set them free... The Tediz might have forgotten the war and the unspeakable things they did to the squirrels, but the squirrels sure as hell didn't, and probably never will. They obviously would object if the King let a bunch of potential serial killers out into the world, especially with the recent murders.  
  
The three Tediz he met didn't seem like killers. He knew Tediz, and they would've torn him apart at the first sight of him, but they probably didn't know it was Conker who almost destroyed their entire race.   
  
So something must've happened to their brains, making them less violent...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Still above the squirrels, we follow one group as they walk into forest, and off the path, in which the other group will investigate. The first sign of life other than themselves screeches into the air. A hawk flies above the squirrels, in a circle, almost behaving like a vulture ready to peck at the body it found lying in the desert.  
  
Ronnie - Shit man, this is freaking me out...  
  
Ed - Don't worry; look at us, we can take those bastards down.   
  
Ronnie gripped his shotgun tigher, and rose it a little.   
  
He suddenly turned around, at the noise of rustling leaves.   
  
Ed - What is it?  
  
Somewhere, all of a sudden, a squirrel let out a scream. Then all was silent.   
  
At first no one moved, and Ronnie looked around, with sweat now running down his forehead. A couple of shot were fired to his left, then more squirrels were opening fire behind him.   
  
Ronnie looked around and saw nothing, but darkness.   
  
How are these trees so fucking dark? He thought. Then he turned around. In front of him, something stood there. Ronnie had to make it out a little, then saw the evil grin on it's face.  
  
Ronnie (quietly)- This is it.  
  
He quickly lifted his shotgun at the figure, and fired a double blast. After a while, he opened his eyes, and saw nothing there.   
  
A chill ran down his back, as he felt the breathing behind his neck. A slow, raspy voice whispered into his ears.  
  
"It's your turn"  
  
Suddenly, Ronnie found himself on the ground. Sharp, but thick, stings filled his back, and he let out a cry of pain. No one was going to help him though, and he closed his eyes, listening to sounds of rifles still shooting.   
  
Ronnie - I'm coming Jess, I'm coming...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Conker was now half dazing, still lying on his king-sized bed. He needed a nap, but his mind wouldn't let him. The Tediz were still tugging at his thoughts.  
  
What to do? It would be wrong, even if they were Tediz, to kill them if they did nothing. But how does he know they did nothing? For all he knows, they could've been responisble for the murder.  
  
For a moment, he just wanted to kill those Tediz right there on the spot, just so he could get it over with. There must be more Tediz though, and he wouldn't have any idea where and how many there are if he didn't pump information out of the ones he has already. These were decisions that he hated to make, the downfalls to being a king.  
  
Conker (sleepy) - I never wanted to be King anyways...  
  
So he made up his mind to interrogate the Tediz even if they knew nothing, right after his nap. He closed his eyes at the same time Ronnie did, but of course, under better circumstances.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joseph Hawkins watched as friend, Ronnie, walked into the woods.   
  
Joe - Becareful...  
  
He led his group down the rotting path. The dirt was thick, and didn't leave any footprints. A twig snapped.  
  
Wilfred - What was that?  
  
Joe - Calm down...  
  
Joseph slowly walked towards where the sound came from, ironically acting like his son, David.   
  
Joe - Ronnie, is that you?  
  
No response.   
  
Joe - Let's move on, probably just a bird or something.  
  
As he turned around, another branch cracked. He looked back.  
  
Joe - Who is it?  
  
The bushes were black, like the trees, and he couldn't see anything. A stubborn squirrel, named John, walked up beside Joe.  
  
John - Come out, or else I'll shoot!  
  
Joe - Wait, it might be--  
  
John - We can't take chances, it's a Tedi!  
  
Joe - It might be a squirrel!  
  
John - Then how come they won't come out?   
  
John turned his attention to the bushes again.  
  
John - I'm counting to three! One... Two... Thre--  
  
A paw suddenly reached out and grabbed John's own paws, and pulled him in. Joe stepped back in shock and disbelief. There was a little struggling noise, then no movement at all.  
  
In the woods, he could heaing squirrels firing their pistols. Then a shotgun belonging to Mr. Ronnie Edwards went off.  
  
This group stepped closer to each other, some trembling.  
  
Joe - BASTARDS!  
  
He held out his magnum and fired 6 rounds into the bushes. Screams rang out from squirrels behind him. Then something hard hit the back of his head, and he went straight to the ground. He heard Wilfred scream out his name, then Wilfred's own screaming. He reached for his magnum slowly; but a brown fingerless paw picked it up first.  
  
Joseph - I'm sorry Lily... forgive me.  
  
*BANG*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ok. I honestly don't know what you guys think. Is it too long? I'll shorten it if need be... 


	4. New Beginning

Chapter 4 - New Beginning  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been so long since an update, but there's so much homework!!! One more thing, whenever the dialogue is in *s, that means the character is thinking, alright?  
  
---  
  
It's been five generations since the events that took place in the previous chapter. Windy now does not have a King, since Conker had stepped down from the throne. Now we join another Conker for the rest of this tale.   
  
If you're wondering what Conker did to the Tediz, he had let them go. When that happened, more Tediz had emerged, peacefully, of course, and they soon started to settle with squirrels. But discrimination had erupted, at the beginning. It was the regular childish acts at first, with rude nick names for the Tediz, and having Tediz pay extra tax on goods and service for no apparent reason at all.   
  
Sometimes, it would get serious, with fights and riots started by squirrels, and ending with charges placed solely on the Tediz' shoulders. It's been long since then, though some traces of those behaviours can still be found. Tediz had made their stand, triumphed, and earned equal rights as the squirrel.   
  
When Conker abandoned his status of King, he did it because he knew it wasn't working. The squirrel community did not need a king, they could function by themselves (and had to function by themselves), and he found himself having less to do every day. Now there is a government controlling the squirrels, which Conker had created before he ditched the whole royalty mumbo jumbo.   
  
Conker, obviously, had passed on, leaving a very large sum of fortune to his descendants, who aren't the greedy little pricks who poured the champagne once the rich grandparent died. The "royal" family was now your average set up. No huge mansions, no golden accessories, and certainly no snobby privileges.  
  
One of these families live in the outskirts Windy, which is now a busy city, heavily polluted but a place where people could find jobs. Enjoy it now, you can only travel in time in this fanfic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Conker sat there in his chair, with thoughts buzzing around his head as Berri entered the room.  
  
Conker - *She's so beautiful! Her face, her smile, her hair, her curves, everything...*   
  
This, my friend, is Conker the second, if you will. Part of the "royal family", he is the first to be named after his more famous ancestor. While our Conker would've straight up told Berri how he felt about her, this Conker is living in the teenage years, 15 to be exact, and surrounded by others his age.   
  
This isn't what's holding him back though. Conker is in the girlfriend/guyfriend business for keeps, and who knows how often that lasts in high school? What if he couldn't keep Berri as a girlfriend? What if one day Berri decided to dump him? What if--  
  
Berri - Hey Conker! Wake up!  
  
Conker - Huh?  
  
Berri - You should really get some sleep, you look like you seriously need it.  
  
Conker - Oh, uh, thanks. I think I'll get some right now.  
  
Berri gave him a smile and took her seat in front of him.  
  
Conker felt his chest get weak again. He knew what these symptoms led to. Love. True love maybe. Not the typical trash another guy would think about. Conker knows this, and believes it whole heartily. He surprised himself when he one day realized that he just wanted to be with Berri, no stupid sexual fantasies or anything, just holding hands, or hugging.  
  
Conker shook the thought away. It's History class now. Must focus on history.  
  
Conker - *God I'm such a nerd*  
  
Mrs. Crowther walked in to the classroom. She was a Tedi with long black hair and a pretty face (usually). She set her binder on her desk, and looked at the class, who all went silent. Today she her hair was in tangles, and everyone could see the shadows under her eyes.  
  
Romani, a female squirrel with short brown hair, interrupted the silence.   
  
Romani - Mrs. Crowther, are you ok?  
  
Mrs. Crowther - Does it look I'm ok?  
  
Romani gave a look of surprise. Mrs. Crowther wasn't a mean teacher; in fact, she was probably the nicest one Conker ever had. She was the youngest on staff, 24, and also the most "childish" and the one students could relate to.   
  
Mrs. Crowther - I'm sorry Romani. Yes, I'm just having a bad day. That's all.  
  
Romani - Oh.  
  
Mrs. Crowther - *What'd you think it was? Stupid bitch*  
  
A female student's voice blasted over the P.A, one you would expect in a cartoon show.   
  
P.A - "Please stand up for the national anthem!"  
  
Mrs. Crowther remained seated.  
  
Mrs. Crowther - I hate her voice. It's so annoying and squeaky.   
  
The class looked around at each other. This isn't good. Mrs. Crowther had had these days before, but today seemed to be worse.   
  
Conker took his seat after the anthem was over, and stared at the back Berri's head. He liked her hair; it was straight, shining, and long. He than put his head down in his arms on the desk. He always felt sleepy in period one, but today was extra tiring. He stayed up all night last night finishing up a big project, and for the first time ever, he fell asleep in class.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Berri looked back. Conker was really asleep now, gently making noises. He looks even more adorable when he's asleep. Berri just wanted to give Conker a hug right now, but instead turned around, and listened to Mrs. Crowther start talking about the a war between the Squirrels and Tediz. Milk wars or something.   
  
But she couldn't concentrate, and started thinking about Conker again. She just wanted to be with him, unable to explain why she felt this way towards him. She had boyfriends before (none of them Conker), but she liked Conker more than she liked all of them combined.  
  
No. She had to wait until Conker asked her. The guy always asks the girl right? Not the other way around... Besides, she didn't even know if Conker liked her...  
  
Conker mumbled something in his sleep. She turned around again. Did he just say her name in his sleep? A warm feeling came over her. Wait... There are so many things that start with Ber-; it couldn't have been her... right?  
  
Mrs. Crowther - BERRI!  
  
Berri turned around to see Mrs. Crowther staring impatiently at her.   
  
Mrs. Crowther - What is so interesting back there?  
  
Mrs. Crowther walked up to Berri, then looked behind her, and saw Conker sleeping. She walked back to the blackboard, took a ruler, and came back. With a angry look on her face, she raised the ruler in one paw above Conker's head, and started to raise it.   
  
Berri - Hey, you can't hit students like that!  
  
Mrs. Crowther - Berri, go to the office now!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Conker dreamed about him and Berri, again. This time they were together in the summer time, just walking on an empty field beside each other. Then, Conker looked at Berri in the eyes, and she looked back. They just stood there staring at each other for the longest time.   
  
*WHACK*  
  
That image faded away, and Conker opened his eyes. First, there was the pain in the back of his head, and then to his shock, he looked up at Mrs. Crowther who was holding a ruler in her paw.   
  
Mrs. Crowther - My class isn't that boring is it? Step outside, Conker.   
  
After a long lecture, which could be summed up as "don't fall asleep in my class", Conker was sent to the office for the rest of the class.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The pain was still there when he arrived at the office, and Conker stood outside. What now? This is the first time he's been sent down to the office.   
  
Conker - *Do I just sit here or something?*  
  
Berri - Hey Conker!  
  
Conker looked to see Berri sitting in a chair outside the office.   
  
Conker - Berri? What are you doing here?   
  
Berri - Mrs. Crowther sent me down.  
  
Conker - For what?  
  
Berri - Oh... nothing. Did she really hit you?  
  
Conker - Yeah! I can still feel it!  
  
Berri - Aw!  
  
Berri stood up and walked behind Conker. She gently blew on it and rubbed it softly.   
  
Conker just stood there. Not frozen, he could still move, but didn't. He treasured the moment, and when Berri walked back in front of him, he just stood there staring at her blue eyes, just like in his dream.   
  
Berri stood there also.  
  
Why is he staring at me like that...?  
  
She didn't care, but she couldn't break out of the trance also.   
  
Conker opened his mouth.  
  
Conker - Uhm, thanks Berri...   
  
Berri smiled - You're welcome.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4 complete. So how was that? This chapter was my first attempt at two things - Narrating as a girl and writing in romance. How was it? Review!!! Thanks. 


End file.
